You Belong With Me
by KaggyHiggs
Summary: Kagome is the new girl in school. She Makes new friends and enemies all in the course of a few days! But what happens when a certain Hanyou opens up to the new girl more then his own girlfriend? What happens when she becomes jealous? IK SM Kik bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Friends

Disclaimer: This is the first and last time I say this. I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own the title. We'll be lucky if I own the plot. This is for the WHOLE story.

You Belong With Me

An alarm rang from the clock radio on the bedside table of Kagome Higurashi, A Brown eyed, Black haired, 18 yr old girl. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sat up in her bed. It was 6:30AM and she was NOT a happy camper. 'Stupid new school having to start an hour early' she growled in her head. She climbed out of bed and went into her closet pulling out the gawdy green Miniskirt and White Long sleeve sailor shirt Uniform. 'Man I wish I could still wear regular clothes instead of this stupid thing.' she thought to herself once again. She soon busied herself with getting ready for school which included a Shower, doing her hair and make up and getting dressed.

Finally at 7:00AM she finished and dragged herself and her backpack down the stairs. Kagome's mom was in the Kitchen waiting for her when she hit the bottom floor and handed her a plate of toast. "Thanks Mom" she sai smiling at the older woman. "Your very welcome dear, but you must hurry along so make sure to take it with you on your way." Her Mom advised. Kagome nodded and shoved the rest of the piece in her mouth. She walked to the door slipped on her shoes and headed out the door after saying goodbye to her mom.

It took about 10 minutes to get to the school from Kagome's house, and once she got there she saw alot of people just hanging around the outside property of the school. She took this time to get her schedule and Locker assignment from the office. She stepped out of the office with an index card with her locker number and combo and a sheet of Paper that served as her schedule. "253...254...255...ahh 256 Here it is" she said finding her locker. She quickly opened it and stuffed her Backpack inside and shut it. She leaned her back against the cool metal and scanned over the paper.

"Chemistry, Math, English, Gym, Lunch, Study, and History...Simple enough" The warning bell rang through the halls and kids started pouring in from the outside. 'That's my cue' she thought as she took off to find her class. The first four periods were long and boring. 'God I hope I meet some people at lunch' she thought. SHe really didnt try for friends in the classroom because the major hang out point of the day was lunch after all.

She grabbed a tray a Sandwhich and a bottle of water and headed out to find a seat. The only seat that was visibly available was at a table full of girls with their skirts alot shorter then the recommended length, and they were covered in make up and perfume. 'oh well here it goes' she said walking up to them. She stood behind the only girl that was sitting on the table and cleared her throat. The 6 of them all looked at her and sized her up and down. "Uh...hi...Mind if I join you?" she asked motioning to the empty chair.

"Eww the new girl!" one of them said standing up. The one sitting at the table stood too "Lets go there's noob germs on our table Ladies!" They all left laughing at Kagome. She sighed and sat at the table alone finding her food to be Very Interesting.

Across the Cafetria Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha were sitting eating there lunch. Inuyasha and Miroku were babbling on about something that was not to entertaining for Sangoso she decided to scan the cafeteria for anything interesting to see. That's when she saw it. Kikyo picking on the new girl.

"Oh My God, that is SO elementary school!" she said shaking her head. That got the attention of her two male companions. "what was that my dear?" miroku asked with a smile. Sango gestured over in the general direction of Kagome. "The new girl I guess asked to sit with Kikyo and the clones and they started dissing her and shit. It's completely Juvenile, I mean come on were seniors for god sakes." Inuyasha spoke up this time "Well maybe that girl said something stupid to earn them to give her the cold shoulder." He suggested. Sango rolled her eyes. "Stop making excuses for her Inuyasha. Kikyo is nothing but a Two faced Slutty bitch, that would do anything for a fuck and I mean ANYTHING. Wake up and smell the coffee Inuyasha, dont you know the only reason she's with you is because your the last guy she hasnt fucked yet!" Sango all but yelled. She stood up and stormed off, leaving Inuyasha and Miroku with their thoughts. "Feh!" was all Inuyasha could think of to say after her.

Kagome watched as a brown eyed, brown haired girl about the same age as her come towards her. The girl sat across from Kagome and smiled. "Hi I'm Sango!" Kagome smiled back. "I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." "You too, you look like you could use a friend" Kagome smiled at those words and nodded. So the day wasn't going to be that suckish anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Partners?

_**Disclcaimer: see ch. 1**_

YOU BELONG WITH ME

Kagome looked at the girl in front of her, "so what was up with those girls that sat here? Are they always like that?" "Like what Juvenile? Yes. They would die if they acted their age." Kagome and Sango laughed. "and the worst one of the group is Kikyo. Her dad is SUPER rich and she gets everything she wants handed to her on a silver platter." Sango added. "Really?" "Yup thats why she's the schools biggest slut. That's all she does is fuck people in fact she's working on one of my friends because he is the only guy she hasnt been with." Sango said looking at her table. Kagome followed Sango's gaze and her attention was caught by the boy with long silver hair, Amber eyes, and the cutest Puppy dog ears she's ever seen. "Come on lets go introduce you to them over there." Sango said standing up.

Kagome followed suit with Sango and allowed herself to be led to the table from where Sngo originally came from. "Guys this is Kagome, Kagome this is Inuyasha and Miroku...Just watch out for Miroku's 'wandering' hand" Sango said whispering the last part. Kagome sat across from Inuyasha and couldnt help but stare. 'He is the most handsome guy I've ever seen' she thought to herself. Inuyasha caught her stare and glared at her causing her too look aeay and blush. "What are you staring at wench?!" She just kept looking at the floor suddenly the white linolium was completely entertaining. When she didn't answer he looked away "Feh! stupid bitch!" 'She is pretty though. WAY Prettier then Kikyo.' he thought to himself and then mentally smacked himself. 'youe dating kikyo dumby she is the most beautiful girl to you, not the new girl geez...do I got to tell you everything?' he scolded himself in his head.

Miroku on the other hand grabbed Kagome's hands in his stroking her palm gently. "My fair lady I would be extremely grateful if you agreed to bear my children. You know maybe 1,2,20" Kagome sweatdropped and pulled her hands away from him while Sango smacked the back of his head. "I see why you warned me" Kagome said looking at Sango. Sango laughed. "So let me see your schedule. I know I saw you in all the periods before this just didnt have time to talk to you then." Sango said as Kagome handed her the piece of paper. "O.K lets see periods 1-5 (Chemistry, Math History Gym and lunch) we all have together and you have study with Inuyasha and Miroku for 6th and History with Inuyasha for 7th." Sango said memorizing Kagome's schedule. "Cool" was all she could muster.

Just then the bell rang and Sango went her seperate way to get to class, while Kagome, Miroku, and Inuyasha went to their study period. They sat in the back by the windows and Miroku turned to face Kagome. "So where'd you go to School before here?" "I used to go to Tokyo before we moved to Kyoto, we live in the shrine about 5 minutes from here, 10 if you walk." She said simply. Miroku nodded at her response and thats when Kikyo walked in. "Well I'm glad you moved here. Sango needs some female interaction every so often." Miroku said as Kikyo sat next to Miroku which was In front of Inuyasha.

"Well if your dear Sango would act more like a girl I would be happy to let her hang around with me!" kikyo interjected with a smile. "It would be a cold day in hell before that happened and you know it" Miroku answered.

Kikyo turned and surveyed Kagome before sucking her teeth and turning to Inuyasha. "Hey Inu-baby. Since when do you converse with noobies?" she asked playing with one of the tendrills that surrounded his face. "I'm not but Sango insisted. The girl HAS to be a martyr" he said smirking. Miroku looked at Kagome and whispered. "He is so stupid when that girl is around." Kagome giggled " I noticed" This caused Miroku to smile too and Inuyasha flashed them both a look that could kill. Inuyasha and Kikyo kept to themselves for the rest of the period and miroku and Kagome got to know each other a little more. By the end of the period Miroku felt like Kagome's older brother, he already grew feelings for the girl as a VERY good friend and knew she'd be with them for the rest of their lives.

When the bell rang Inuyasha and Kikyo kissed goodbye and Kagome followed him to history class being he wasnt new to the school. "When they got to the class instead of Individual desks their was a bunch f desks that fit two people. "O.k class stand on the back wall. I'm assigning you set buddies. The person you sit with is the person you will be working on inside and outside of school projects with." the teacher explained. He began calling names and they'd go sit where they were motioned to. When everyone else was called it left Inuyasha and Kagome. "O.k you two get this desk here." the teacher said pointing to the last desk. They sat down and didnt look at each other, Kagome couldn't look at him she was COMPLETELY nervous and Inuyasha was mad. He did NOT want to be HER partner she was the new girl.

"O.K just to see how your minds work together I want you to come up with a story. It can be any story, and genre as long as its original. It's due mondayand is worth half you quarterly average." Inuyasha looked at her now. "Your coming to my house today tomorrow and sunday unless we finish do you understand. I need to pass this year." Kagome just nodded and listened to what he rambled on about, how they could only pick a topic tonight because he had a date with Kikyo. Blah Blah Blah. Kagome was even more nervous now. 'he's my partner for the YEAR? Oh man!' she thought. Hot guys were her weakness she never concentrate now!


	3. Chapter 3: A date or just friends?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

a/n: In the previos chapter it said that they were in history where Inua dn kag were partners but its supposed to be english. SOrry for the confusion.

You Belong with me-

The final bell rang and everyone gathered there things before heading out of the room. Inuyasha was the first one out the door so he could meet up with Kikyo. Kagome saighed and walked to her locker where Sango and Miroku met her. "Need a ride home?" Sango asked "No thats ok I'll walk and I only live 10 minutes away." Kagome answered, "Don't be absurred Kagome. Do you know what kind of loonies roam these streets when the highschoolers get out of school? Tons. So We'll take you home, and Pick you up in the mornings." Miroku answered. Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine!" she said smiling. Sango and miroku smiled back.

After they all had their belongings they headed to the parking lot. They walked passed 2 aisles of cars and turned down the third, Miroku parked in the middle of the row and just as they got to the car Inuyasha popped up next to Kagome. "Lets go we got shit to do!" Inuyasha said pulling her arm towards his car. "Inuyasha! what are you doing?" Sango yelled. "We have a project due Monday and we need to get started and I wanna get something done today because I have a date with Kikyo tonight." Inuyasha yelled back. "Fine but give Kagome my number, and Kagome call me when you get home, I wanna hang out tomorrow." Sango said. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded at their friend's request.

Inuyasha was parked one aisle over and 3 cars down from Miroku. He unlocked the car and the two got in. "So where do you live exactly so I can have my mom pick me up when we're done." Kagome asked. "I live next to the old shrine." he said as they peeled out of the parking lot.

"The onle on Blossom st?" "Yea why?" "I live in that shrine" Kagome said. "Interesting" Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Look if you want me to meet your demands for this project stop being an ass!" Kagome said seriously. Inuyasha stared at the girl in the seat next to him. NO ONE dared talk to him like that except for his stupid brother. "Feh! whatever!" he said being the best thing he could come up with.

It wasnt long till they got to Inuyasha's house. They got out and went to the front door going inside. Kagome gazed at how beautiful the inside of his house was. It had stone tile floors, deep neutral toned walls, light fixtures that must have cost a fortune. "You done eyballing my house?" Inuyasha said with amusement. Kagome blushed and nodded and followed him upstairs to his room.

His room was just as elegant even for a boys room. It had Burgundy walls and matching carpet with a black bed with black silk sheets. She walked over to the window and looked straight into her room. "Oh My God!" she said above a whisper. Inuyasha heard her of course and looked at her. "What's your issue now?" he said standing next to her. "You can see right into my room." she looked at him with wide eyes "Feh! that just gives me an excuse to keep my curtains closed." he said sitting on the bed. He motioned for her to sit in the chair for his computer desk and she sat down, pulling out her notebook.

"O.K so what genre do you want to go with for the story?" Kagome asked pen in hand ready to write down the vital information. "I like horror, and I'm telling you now we are NOT writing no lovey dovey romance story. That shit is for girls!" he said eyeing her. "Uh...hello I am a girl" she said trying not to laugh. "Yea an ugly girl at that too." Kagome frowned "Well excuse me" she turned her attention to her notebook and wrote down 'horror' on the line she made for genre. "O.K one problem, I've never seen a horror movie or read a horror story in my life so I would not know what to write." She admitted blushing a little.

"You've NEVER seen a Horror flick? We're you live under a rock?" he asked leaning back on his bed. "No, My mom doesnt like us watching that kind of stuff. She says it'll give us nightmares." Inuyasha started laughing "Wow! If i listened to my mother on everything, I'd be planning to go to college to become a lawyer, not worrying about girls till I'm like 50!" This time they both laughed.

"o.k so we know we're deffinetly doing horror, and my solution to help you learn how to write horror is tomorrow you and me go to the movies and see the new horror movie that came out the other day." Inuyasha said seriously.

Kagome looked at him "But wont your girlfriend get mad that your taking another girl to the movies" "Feh! it's not like it's a date or anything. It's research for a school project. She'll understand." he said looking at his watch. "Shit O.k I gotta start getting ready to go out with Kikyo. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 3:00. O.K?" Kagome looked at him for second and nodded. "but before I go I need Sango's number" Kagome reminded him "Oh right" he scribbled some numbers on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "I'd walk you out but I have to get in the shower like right now." he said running around his room getting clothes and a towel. Kagome laughed at the sight and waved her hand. "It's fine I'll find it. See you tomorrow Inuyasha." She said walking out of his room. 'A movie with Inuyasha? Oh man what am i gonna wear? Wait why do I care?' she thought to herself as she walked out the front door. 'I know what me and Sango can do tomorrow. Were gonna go shopping!'


	4. Chapter 4: Schemes

Diclaimer- see ch. 1

A/N: I dont know if I mentioned it but their first day was on a friday. IDK why know why but My school did that so thats how its gonna ...AND I dont know if I said this either but Kagome is an only child in this story...lol

You belong with me.

Kagome walked across the yard to her house and went inside locking it behind her. "Mom!" She said as she took off her shoes. "Oh good Kagome your home. Me and Grandpa have to go to Kyoto to drop off the final papers so we can sell the house. We wont be back till next weekend we gotta go through the storage." Her mom explained. "So what about me?" Kagome asked. "Well honey your 18 and I belive I can trust you to not have any wild parties and that while I'm gone." her mom said laughing. "But mom I hate being alone you know that." Kagome whined putting her back pack on the couch. "Well I;d say if you madea friend today, a GIRL friend then SHE could stay here if its ok with her parents." Kagome thought a minute. "Well theres this girl Sango I met and she seems pretty cool." Kagome said thinking out loud. "WEll call her up and invite her over so I can meet her. If you two get close I wanna be able to know who she is." Kagome nodded and headed to the phone. She pulled the papeer with Sango's number on it from her pocket and dialed it.

Ut rang twice before a female voice answered. "Taijya residence. Sango speaking" "Hey Sango it's Kagome." "Oh hey, Inuyasha didnt forget good." Sango said laughing into the phone. "So what's up. What do you wanna do tomorrow." "Well actually I was calling to ask you something." Kagome said a little nervous. Kagome's mother just smiled reassuring her daughter everything would be fine. "O.K shoot" "Well mymom and grandfather have to go out of town till next weekend, and I am TERRIFIED of being alone. Would you mind staying at my hosue with me till they get back? If it's o.k with your parents of course."Kagome said quickly. Sango smiled into the phone "Umm...HELL YEA!! she said happily. Kagome smiled now too. "Do you need to ask your parents?" she asked when her mom looked at her. "No. I can do as I please I just need to leave an address a phone number and call every few days." Sango replied "Oh O.K" Kagome gave the thumbs up sign to her mom, who smiled now too not feeling as bad for leaving Kagome alone.

"O.K What time do you want me at your house and where the hell do you live anyway?" Sango said in thought. Kagome laughed "Well You can come as soon as your done getting your stuff together and I live next door to Inuyasha." she said blushing at the last part. "Oh THAT shrine is where you live. Got it see ya in a few then" Sango said running around getting her things together.

"O.K see ya soon" they both hung up and began getting ready for their extended sleepover.

It took Sango 15 minutes to get ready, and another 10 to get to Kagome's house. She knocked on the door and Kagome answeres not even 30 seconds later. "Hey!' "hey!' they said to each other as Sango walked in with her bag of clothes and her school bag. "I'll take that" Kagome said placing her bag of clothes on the stairs and hung her backpack up inthe coat closet next to hers.

"o.K lets go meet my mom." Kagome said walking to the kitchen with sango behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi was writing down numbers on a pad when the two girls walked in to the kitchen. "Mom this is Sango. My life Saver" Kagome said joking. "Very nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi" Sango said bowing in respect. "Oh please dear, call me mom and no bowing I expect a hug." she said smiling. Sango smiled and went over and hugged the older woman. "I appreciate this so much. My mind is at ease now that Kagome has someone staying with her for the week." "Oh it's no problem. It gives us more time to get to know each other." Kagome's mom smiled. "Glad she made a good friend today." Kagome blushed a little. "Mom!" she whined. All 3 girls laughed when Kagome's grandfather walked in.

"O.K my dear we are all packed and ready to leave when you are." He said looking at his daughter. "Dad this is Sango, Kagome's friend from school who will be staying with her, and Sango this is my Father but you can call him Grandpa. We all do" Sango nodded to the woman. "nice to meet you." "like wise. But dear I do advise we leave shortly traffic will be herendous." The short little man said trying to urge his daughter to leave ASAP.

"O.K, O.K one minute. Girls in the draw next to the fridge there is 500 dollars. Thats for Dinners if you dont want anything in the house, and for snacks. or for emergencies. This is the number to the hotel we'll be staying at. If you need anything call please." Kagome's mom said placing the paper on the fridge. "O.K" Kagome and Sango said together. "o.K well we must be leaving. Have fun and dont get into to much trouble." she said laughing as she hugged both girls. "Bye mom." they said together again as they all walked outside.

Kagome and Sango watched Kagome's mom and grandfather leave and looked at each other and smiled. "This is going to be the best week ever!" Kagome said smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. Sango nodded in agreement. "So...I say lets order so PIZZA!!!" Kagome laughed at her friend. "Alright lets do it."

It took an hour for the pizza to arrive, but it didnt seem like it. They were busy putting Sango's stuff away in Kagome's room and dancing around and singing to notice the time. The stopped when the doorbell rang though, thats when they realized they were starving. They paid and tipped the pizza dude, and went inside to enjoy tje cheesy, saucy, circular dough. "Oh My God! Pizza is SO my favorite food EVER" Sango said taking a huge bite. "I agree with you there." Kagome said laughing. "So what should we do tomorrow?" Sango asked, "Well at 3:00 Inuyasha is coming to get me we're going to a movie" Kagome didn't realize the words that just came out of her mouth but Sango sure did. "Your going where, whith who?" She asked with VERY wide eyes. Kagome looked at her "the movies...with Inuyasha" she said a little nervous now. Sango's eyes went back to normal but now her lips turned into a wicked smile. "Sango?" Kagome asked a little scarred. "This is perfect! You think Inuyasha is cute right?" Sango asked fully intent on Kagome's answer.

"Uhhh..Ummm..." Kagome asked blushing like a mad man. "Oh My God You do!!!!!!!!!!" Sango said excitedly. "This can so work" "What can work?" Kagome asked. "I've been trying to get rid of Kikyo for a year now. I hate that she is only with Inuyasha to get him into to bed. So we're gonna make Inuyasha fall for you and dump Kikyo. Then you can have him." Sango said smiling formulating the details of the plan in her head. "What? no I couldnt do that, besides he really likes kikyo and I wouldnt even know what to do, or how to act" Kagome started rambling and Sango looked at her. "You never had a boyfriend before huh?" Kagome was quiet for a moment before she shook her head no. "oh I'm sorry Kagome. That's O.K I'll help you every step of the way." Kagome looked at Sango and sighed "Fine! Lets do this" Kagome said smiling at Sango. Sango laughed "Operation Adios Kikyo is now open!"


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping and phone calls

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

A/N: Srry it took so long for an update its been WAY crazy...Well here we go...lol

Ch.5

The Next morning Kagome and Sango woke up to the alarm blaring at 11:00 in the morning. The night before was filled with laughter and past stories and anything they could think of talking about, till they both fell asleep. Once they were both fully awake, showered dressed and fed, they ran out the door and got in Kagome's Mothers car. "So what should I wear tonight?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked drove. "I don't know, lets go to the mall and figure it out". Kagome nodded and headed tot he mall with Sango's directions.

"Now it depends, what kind of movie are you going to see" Sango said. "A horror movie" Sango looked at Kagome as they walked in the Mall. "If Inuyasha has a girlfriend why would you go to a horror movie, normally friends go see comedies." "Well he said it was research for our english story thats due monday." Kagome answered. "Uh huh...research you say well then I think we need to go in here..." Sango said dragging Kagome into wet seal. Kagome stood in the door while Sango immediately began looking through the racks furiously. "Ummmm...Sango why are you tearing up the racks?" Kagome asked sweat dropping while her friend threw clothing articles across the store.

"We have to find a Great outfit that says 'hey I like you, I'm hot, dump your girl and get with me' with out telling him your trying to get him and Kikyo to break up." Sango said examining a t-shirt that was white with two gingerbread men on it, one holding a butter knife with 'Horror Movie' written above. "This shirt will do because you dont wanna a sexy shirt he'll know." Sango said handing kagome the shirt. "Kagome looked at it, i like the fact you picked it out since we're seeing the new horror movie" Kagome laughed. "That was the point." Sango answered as she tore through the jean rack. Sango threw a pair of jeans at Kagome. "Go try those on and I'll start looking for shoes.

kagome did as instructed and came out looking for Sango. "Well?" she said when she spotted the girl next to the dressing room door holding a box of Pewter and Fuschia colored high-top sneakers. "Perfect, and these shoes will go great." Kagome looked them over and nodded. "O.K be out in a minute." Kagome changed back into her clothes and they headed to the register to pay for the outfit. Once that was done and over with they headed to the food court to grab some food.

"So what are you gonna do while me and Inuyasha are at the movies?" Kagome asked sitting at a table with her slice of pizza. "I'll see if Miroku wants to hang out for a little." Sango said spinning her Lo Mein noodles from the chinese place on her fork. "So whats the deal with you and Miroku, are you just friends or do you like him?" Sango blushed and looked at Kagome. "Well I like him ALOT but he is such a womanizer I dont think I could date some one like that." "I think he likes you too though, so mayb he would stop if you told him you dont like him flirting with other girls and tell him you like him." Kagome answered. Sango looked at her for a minute. "Do you really think he'd stop?" "Yup I honestly do" Sango smiled. "O.K I'll tell him" Kagome laughed. "Good because I know he likes you alot." "How?" "He told me" Kagome said simply biting her pizza.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha woke up to his phone ringing off the hook, he growled and picked it up looking st the screen of who was calling. "Yes Kikyo?" he said sleepily. "Hey baby, did I wake you?" "Yea but its alright I needed to wake up soon anyway..." he said looking at the time 1:00pm. "Oh you have plans today?" "Yea me and the New girl Kagome are going to the movies..." he was cut off by Kikyo "WHAT?! you and WHO?! GOING WHERE?!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as his ears flattened on his head. "It's just research for our english project thats due Monday." "Research for what how clingy she'll be?" Kikyo asked hate dripping off her words. "No we need to write a story and we are gonna write a horror story but she never seen or read anything horror so for her to be able to write her part she has to see a movie so I'm gonna take her later today that way after we can go to her house and write it." Inuyasha explained as he got up to go to the bathroom.

"Oh Inu you do realize she'll think its a date and will be oh so attached to you now." Kikyo said and Inuyasha could just see the frown on her face. "I promise you she wont get in the way of our relationship O.K?" Inuyasha said to soothe his girlfriend. "O.K Inu I trust you." Kikyo said sweetly. 'that bitch better watch it' she thought at the same time. "Well let me go babe, gotta do some stuff, call you later." Inuyasha said suddenly looking at the time 1:45 "O.K Love you." "You too Bye" And with that he hung up before Kikyo to stall him anymore.

back with Kagome and Sango

Kagome and Sango Waled in the house around 2:00 giving Kagome 1 hour to get ready. "Shit we were at the mall longer then I wanted to be." Kagome said reading the time on her cell phone. "Well you hurry up and get in the shower while I get everything ready." Sango said pushing Kagome up the stairs. Kagome laughed, "You are determined about this huh?" Kagome asked looking at Sango from the bathroom doorway. "Oh my dear Kagome you have NOOOO Idea." Sango said with a smirk. Kagome laughed and shut the door behind her. "What did I get myself into..." Kagome thought stepping into the shower.


End file.
